knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
1980 History
The Begining..... They meet and the Cabal starts. Our intrepid teens meet for the first time in the lunchroom of the Leesville High school in TN. Carrie has invited Luca the Italian boy, who she has been hiding in her large tree house in her backyard, to lunch at school, while they are talking at one end of the lunch table. At the other end of the table Boris and Brian, who have been setting up the computer system for the school, are taking a lunch break. They over hear the conversation and feel the use of Prime. They are not the only ones that overhear and sense what is going on. Sunshine the Native American girl who transferred in this year named Sunshine. Time Line *Dec 12, 1930 **Mrs. Linbower died of an illness *April 26, 1932 **Cabal with Erwin and Kathy are transported back in time to 1932 to try to stop the ritual or gain some information about it **We see the town before everyone is killed, there are people everywhere. Brian visits the movie theater and scans the movies before they could decay **In the town we meet up with Vinchinso Giovanni (Luca's great uncle). He asks us how we arrived on the island **The character try to counter the effects of the spell that Rober Libbower is doing ***Boris was part of the circle and for some reason decided to break the circle. ***There was a large explosion (don't remember if Boris caused it) This sent everyone back forward in time to October 29, 1980 *April 29, 1932 **Incident happen where everyone on the island died *May 3, 1963 **Brian is born at 8:22:36 am *April 19, 1970 **Looking back in time Erwin was able to see Bobby and Min talking with someone about the demon Asmodeus and then later mentioning having to take care of business in springfield. This is before they came back as the two married college students. *June 17, 1976 **Brian (Age 14) falls out of a tree in the back yard and ends up breaking his arm and getting a concusion and being in a coma for about a week. This is when Brian first meets the professor (avatar) and Brian starts rapid learning of both magical and mundane skills *March 15, 1980 **Chronicle Starts with Luca, Karie, Boris, Brian, and Sunshine in the cafeteria of the local school **Later that night Boris tries to sneak to the tree house where Karie lives. Brian also attempts to hide, but fails. Brian is then invited up into the tree house but fails at climbing the rope (5 times) *March 16, 1980 **Meet at the local diner, end up meeting with Jonny Isen. Jonny tells us that there are Men in Black (technocracy) that are after us (or him). We decide there to leave town with what little supplies and money we can get. **Later that night on the trip with encounter two vampires. One at a diner, and the other came to visit is at the hotel. *March 17, 1980 **We encounter a old women named Melinda. She knows of an island that we are able to get, she knows it to be haunted, where we would be safe from the men in black *March 18, 1980 **We arrive in the town of Watertown and there are ferry rides to the island while people are checking it out for the upcoming auction. **While touring the island he see that the buildings are in a very bad state of repair, having no maintence since 1932. *March 19, 1980 **This is the day of the auction. We pool our money together and win the bid on the island. A local new rich family, The Richards are not very happy that a bunch of oursides won the island. **We work late into the night getting some of the basic bed rooms cleaned enought to sleep in. *March 20, 1980 **The day after we get the house all of us went into town to get some supplies and see what is around. This is when we find Phases of the Moon, Zeiglers, and Hanks Hardware. **Asking around town the stories of the island say that the place is haunted, and there was something with demons and devils that killed all the people. **After getting supplies we spent the rest of the day cleaning all the rooms in the main house and Brian went to fix the fridge, freezer, and added solar panels to the the house. *March 22, 1980 ?? **After getting the bottom floor and the bedrooms finished we went in and tackled the library. After some investigating of Egypt hirogliyphs we found the arcane books behind the main books. *April 14, 1980 **Jonny has been hitting on the two girls and has been told the boundies **The cabal established its first set of rules **The cabal sends most of the day walking around the old town looking at the buildings. **We notice that the jewlery store has been broken into. Using magic to open the lock on the safe on the first floor he find a silver pocket watch, jewlers tools (platimum). perls, ruby ear rings, and matching necklace (for a young girl), emmarlds, **Wo go up stairs and Brian using matter finds another safe in the living room floor. This contains even more jewlery **Luca using spirit detects the presence of a baby. Through research on papers left behind we assume that the ghost child is Rose Marie Ziegler. We perform a proper burial of the remains. We date the tombstone April 29, 1932. **Brian spend the rest of the day working on solar panels **Sunshine is in the backyard area (at a shooting range) practicing with her gun. **Night of April 14 - Sunshine, Karie, Luca and Brian perform a moon ritual which binds them to the island making the difficulty for performing magic a base 5 instead of 6. *April 17, 1980 **We start exploring the catecolmns under the house **We enter a chamber with strange writing **A human baby has been found sacrified *April 18, 1980 **Return to catecolms under house, following prime links to each of different spots **Writing on wall" Gift of an innocent soul to keep love present". See image of a girl asking for Michael **Another room with 7 dead bodies stacked up: "The souls of many to keep the soul of one" **Another room: "The blood of lambs to bind the spirits" **Another room: "Hearts of loyalty to keep love in place", The two bodies here appear to be of the head main and butler **Another room: "Lives of young and old to keep time at bay" 20 babies and and equal number of older people appear to have been sacrificed. **It appears that each of the rooms create a net ( a power grid) to keep a spirit bound. **Triangle room ***This room has all sorts of writing on it. The main thing that is written is "ASMODEUS". The room contains a large fire pit and buck that was filled with blood. ***There is writing on the wall that indicates that a time of rising is around 1980 **Kathy and Erwin appear to help the cabal out. *April 19, 1980 **Erwin does a ritual to look back in time 10 years and sees Bobby and Min as late teens or early 20's talking with someone about raising the demon and after talking mention having to go back to springfield. They are at the age that match them being the students that kix "punished" **Do not know if Min appears pregnate at this time. **During a large ritual to try to break the binding on spell a loud rumbing sound and a scream is heard **Characters are transported back to April 26, 1932 *October 29, 1980 **Because of the time jump we came back a fews months later. However Vinchinso is there waiting for us saying that Luca's parent have found them. Vinchinso has 4 vampires with him at the time. **This is when Vinchinso has the paperwork and Kerie and Luca get married, just before their parents arrive by boat. *Jan 22, 1981 **A few months pass without any issues. **Karrie and Luca have disappeared for about a week and no one knows where they went (they were sent back in time to 1976) **Boris is looking for a new admin assistant ***Wendy Clarke ****New Clerk ****Awakened ****Red Hair, Freckles ***Louis ****Admin assistant to junior VP of Blackwell chemical ****5 Years experience ***Sunny Giovanni ****Also worked for Blackwell chemical ****Body guard for senior VP ****Knows about black projects for Pentex -> Bio Experiments, Famori, Nephandi *Jan 23, 1981 **Luca finds a little girl starving in the streets in the town of Watertown. The little girl is Shannon who turns out to be Luca's and Karrie's daughter that was stolen from her womb in 1976. **An angry father shows up to the house looking for Jonny saying that he got his underage daughter pregnate. It also appears that he got 19 other girls, as young as 13 with child. Luca calls Erwin who then calls in Hannible to find and track down Jonny. **Erwin helps establish a trust fund for the girls to help them take care of the children. **Luca makes $87,440 on jewelery **Brian builds the cabal farnsworths.